


Listening In - The Signless X Sea-dweller!Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: The first highblood supporter of The Signless (that's you) joins the party.It goes just about as well as you think it would.





	Listening In - The Signless X Sea-dweller!Reader

"One day, we will all be equal! I swear on my life it will happen!"

"Yeah!"

"Ooh." You peered around the corner, listening to the mysterious troll's speech. "What's this?" You leaned against the wall, listening intently.

"The hemospectrum should not define how we are treated! The color of our blood should not dictate our role in society!" He raised his fist in the air.

"Hehe." You stepped closer.

"SEA-DWELLER!" a bronze blood cried.

"Oh." You winced as the group scattered. "Wait!"

"Stay away!" the troll shouted.

"No, I mean you no harm! I was just listening to your speech!" You reached out and grabbed his arm. "I reelly liked it!"

"You did?" He turned to face you. "You're not going to turn me in?"

"Why? I want to keep listening." You grinned at him, which he slowly mirrored. "What's your name?"

"The Signless. What's yours, kind stranger?" He held out his hand.

"(Y/N)." You shook it. "You don't have a sign. What's your blood color, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Candy red, I'm a mutant." The Signless clutched his cloak. "But it doesn't matter, we will all be equal someday."

"I hope you are right." You watched as a yellow blood peeked out. "I'm not going to hurt him."

"Why not?" He slowly approached you. "You're a thea-dweller, why wouldn't you hurt uth?"

"The hemospectrum is stupid, I don't bereef in it." You smiled, patting his head. "You know, it isn't right that your kind is enslaved. You are quite interesting."

"I'm The Ψiioniic. That'th The Dolorotha and The Dithiple." He pointed to the jade blood and the olive blood who slowly emerged.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm (Y/N)." You cocked your head. "Isn't there a bounty out on you?"

"Are mew going to turn us in?" The Disciple covered her face. "The Grand Highblood would hurt us."

"Like I'd turn you in to that glubbin' beach," you scoffed. They all gasped. "What?"

"Would you really talk back to him like that?" The Ψiioniic's jaw dropped.

"I'm not scared of him."

"Is it because you're higher on-"

"Nofin to do with it." You rubbed your chin. "Do you mind if I travel with you all?"

"You really want to, dear?" The Dolorosa nodded once. "Very well, we'd love to have you."

"Yaaaaay!" you cheered.

\---

"(Y/N), are you okay?" The Signless helped you up.

"Just a little cuttle." You covered your face.

"Let me see." He pulled your hand away.

"Signless, I'm not sure you-"

"It doesn't matter." The Signless kissed your cheek, right where the cut was. "How did this happen?"

"Tripped." You smiled at him. "I'm okay now, thank you." You rolled your eyes as The Disciple hovered nearby with a 'shippurr grin'. Great.

"(Y/N), run," he suddenly commanded. "Go."

"What? Why?" You growled at him when he pushed you away. "Why?! Oh."

Blue bloods.

"Um, you should be the one hiding." You pushed him behind you. "Be quiet, I'm taller than you."

"Highblood," one of them greeted.

"Hello. I have a name. Bye!" You allowed The Signless to walk ahead of you. "Idiots."

"You didn't have to do that." The Signless smiled sadly. "My teachings won't die with me...right?"

"Right! I'll continue them no matter what!" You deflated slightly. "Why would you think of such a thing? I wouldn't let you die."

"We all die someday, (Y/N)." He squeezed your shoulder. "Some sooner than others, such as I."

"Don't talk like that, I codn't imagine living without you. I'm flushed-" You covered your mouth. "Dammit."

"Flushed? For whom?" The Signless squeezed your shoulder more firmly. "(Y/N)?"

"I'm flushed for you." Your eyes widened as his sweet lips met your own.

"Flushed for you too," he whispered in your ear.

\---

"YOU BASTARD!" You tore free from the two trolls holding you back, running towards your matesprit. "SIGNLESS!"

"(Y/N), no," The Signless gasped, hanging by his cuffs.

"Move out of the way!" E%ecutor Darkleer hissed.

"Was that...an order?" You snatched the bow from him and broke it in half on your knee.

"Oh gog," he whimpered.

"WORTHLESS BEACH, I WILL CULL YOU!" You yanked the cuffs binding Signless right off the cliff and marched up to The Grand Highblood himself. "You think you can just take my lover without me doing anything?!"

"Foolish girl," The Grand Highblood snarled. "I'd be glad to add your blood to my walls."

"Over my dead body...lowblood." You plunged one of the broken ends of the bow right into his chest. "THE REVOLUTION WILL. NOT. DIE!"

"(Y/N), why?!" The Signless fiddled with his cuffs.

"RUN, SIGNLESS, RUN!" You gagged as you were lifted up by the throat.

"I LOVE YOU!" His eyes met yours one last time, and he ran off with The Disciple, The Dolorosa, and The Ψiioniic.

"Love...you...too..." You took in one last breath before The Grand Highblood squeezed, snapping your neck like a toothpick.

"Pathetic," he wheezed. "And you let them get away." He reached out to E%ecutor Darkleer, only to cough up blood. "Dammit." He dropped to his knees, letting go of your corpse. "You're banished."

"Highblood," E%ecutor Darkleer began, only getting a bow to the face.

"Shut the fuck up and let me die in motherfucking peace." He sputtered, then finally landed face-down.

"Highblood? Highblood!" He tried to rouse him. "Highblood!"

\---

"We have to go back for her!" The Signless cried.

"Are mew crazy?! It's too dangerous!" The Disciple tried to stop him from turning around. "SIGNLESS!"

"Ugh, you idiot!" The Ψiioniic tackled him to the ground. "It'th over, thee'th dead! There'th no way thee wath thpared!"

"Need...to see!" The Signless, already battered, inspected the new bruises forming from hitting the dirt. "I can't give up on her!" He rose to his feet and continued running.

"COME ON!" He angrily tore after him, skidding to a halt. "Oh my g..."

"(Y/N)?" He knelt down, touching your face. "Hey, I'm here. Wake up." He noticed your neck was at an odd angle and began to sob. "No, wake up ." He cradled your body in his arms. "Wake up, (Y/N)."

"Signless, darling." The Dolorosa reached out a hand.

"No." The Signless pulled away.

"Darling," she sighed.

"NO!" He shook your body, making you look like a limp rag doll. "WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP, (Y/N)! I LOVE YOU! JUST WAKE UP!" He raised his head and let out a guttural cry that could be heard throughout paradox space.

"I LOVE YOU!"


End file.
